ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Gundam ZZ 4
Gundam ZZ Stage 4: カミーユの声 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Bright is defeated *Hayato is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 2600 *Bronze: 6510 *Silver: 11730 *Gold: 18250 *Platinum: 26070 ---- Player Units: Player Team Argama Kai - Bright Noa *Zeta Gundam - Roux Louka (Standby) **Gundam Mk-II (Dodai Kai) - Elle Vianno (Standby) *Hyaku Shiki (Dodai Kai) - Beecha Oleg (Standby) **Mega Rider - Iino Abbav (Standby) Audhumla - Hayato Kobayashi M''' ZZ Gundam - Judau Ashta GM III (AEUG) - Karaba Soldier *GM III (AEUG) - Karaba Soldier GM III (AEUG) - Karaba Soldier *GM III (AEUG) - Karaba Soldier '''Player Reinforcements: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 5'' Ple's Qubeley Mk-II - Elpeo Ple ---- Enemy Units: Zaku III (Base Jabber) - Rakan Dahkaran Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 3'' Bawoo (Base Jabber) - Arius Moma *Bawoo (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Bawoo (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 4'' Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen (Base Jabber) - Neo Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 5'' Psyco Gundam Mk-II - Ple Two ---- Strategy: Send one team to each side and let the enemy come to you. Enemies will appear above and below the Audhumla on Turn 3, so you'll want to have units nearby to deal with them. The enemies that appear on the next turn come from the left side, so you'll want to turn the Argama and have it move towards the middle from the beginning. The Audhumla will retreat at that point and Ple Two will appear there on the next turn. Prepare your units and defeat her before she gets a chance to fight back. Note that your movement will be impaired so try to take out most of the enemies beforehand. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages